Episode 3 (K Return of Kings)
Kismet, is the thirdepisode of the K Return of Kings anime. It premiered on October 16, 2015. Summary The green clan is slowly introduced at their secret base, Sukuna Gojo questions why Kuroh Yatogami is so special to Yukari Mishakuji as he didn't look that strong as he is made out to be, asking if he really is his kid brother. Yukari tells Sukuna that he is not actually his brother, just that they spent so much time together as pupils of master Ichigen Miwa the former colorless king. Kotosaka gleefully squawks "Yukari! Senior pupil!" A man vacuuming the floor interrupts, telling them enough small talk, and lectures Sukuna if he had gotten the detergent. Sukuna arrogantly responds and gives the man a bag of detergent which he later disapproves and tells him to buy another batch. Nagare Hisui impatiently butts in, shocking the others. Nagare then explains that the Silver kings clansmen may be a hindrance to his plan and orders Sukuna and Yukari to kill Kuroh and bring back Neko alive. Neko and Kuroh arrive back home where it is revealed that they are starting to horde things that they think would symbolize their clan. Misaki Yata arrives at Bar HOMRA and asks Izumo Kusanagi whats so special about the Green clan. Its revealed that Mr.Kusanagi has been able to download the Jungle app and has been noting the several bounties that have been posted on the members of the Silver, Blue, and Red clans heads. Yata realizes that Saruhiko Fushimi has a higher bounty on his head and gets aggravated. Anna Kushina wants to see Neko to give her back something she left, Yata insists on bringing it for her only to realize that Neko had left her panties there Yata becomes even more aggravated. Sukuna and Yukari make it to Ashinaka High School, Yukari writes a letter disguised as a love letter to draw Kuroh out of the school, while Sukuna gets a new mission from Nagare to hunt down Yata and Saruhiko, who both coincidentally meet at the high school. The letter arrives to Kuroh, he instantly realizes its from Yukari, as the woman who gave it to him also runs off and gets five jungle points. Kuroh accepts the offer and goes to meet him on the bridge, while both Yata and Fushimi are ambushed Sukuna. Both battles begin to take a turn for the Green clansmen as Yata and Fushimi are beaten down by Sukuna, and Yukari is going in for the killing blow on Kuroh. Neko pleas for Shiro, who miraculously hears her and activates his Sword of Damocles, shocking both Sukuna and Yukari. Yashiro Isana lands right in front of Kuroh and Yukari with his Umbrella drawn. Shiro puts his umbrella over his shoulder, calling Nagare out on his arrogance. Nagare boasts veniacly over Yashiro's return and begins to giggle to himself. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *J-rank debut *Nagare Hisui is revealed *Sukuna Gojo vs. Saruhiko Fushimi and Miskai Yata *Yukari Mishakuji vs. Kuroh Yatogami Navigation Category:Episodes